Casa a Prueba de Cachorros
Deberás considerar que un cachorro tiene el derecho absoluto a morder todo lo que esté a su alcance durante tu ausencia. Debes poner al cachorro donde o bien no pueda hacer destrozos, o donde no te importe si ocurre algun destrozo. Los cachorros pueden comerse puertas de cocina, destruir muebles, masticar la alfombra, y dañar una amplia gama de cosas. A demás de la destrucción, el cachorro podría lastimarse, inclusive de gravedad. El uso del "canil" es una excelente técnica de entrenamiento para acostumbrar al cachorro buenos modales. El cachorro no lo sufre como castigo. Una buena solución es un canil. Un canil es cualquier contenedor, fabricado de alambre o de plástico, en el que el cachorro pueda estar cómodo, con suficiente espacio para que pueda pararse, acurrucarse, y dormir, pero no demasiado espacio como para que pueda eliminar en una punta y dormir en la otra. Otras soluciones incluyen cercar parte de la casa, por ejemplo la cocina o el garage, o construir un corredor fuera de la casa. Asegúrate que el área sea a prueba de cachorros. Coloca al cachorro en un ambiente al que no pueda destruir. Los cachorros son demasiado inmaduros para manejar la tentación. Dependiendo de la raza, la mayoría de los perros comienzan a madurar lo suficiente como para tener un poco de autocontrol para cuando llegan a los seis meses. Considera la analogía con un bebé, donde lo tienes en una carriola, una cuna, o una silla especial, si tú no lo estás sosteniendo. Es fundamental que tu casa sea a prueba de cachorros. Puedes pensar en eso como si la hicieras a prueba de niños, pero aún más a fondo. Los cachorros son más pequeños y activos que los bebés, y tienen dientes y uñas afiladas. El cableado eléctrico es de especial preocupación. Si puedes pasar de la etapa de cachorro sin que se electrocute a causa de morder un cable, estás haciendo un gran trabajo! Cuando hagas tu casa a prueba de cachorros, ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas (o lo más bajo que puedas) y considera las cosas desde ese ángulo. Lo que se vea tentador, rompible, filoso, etc. Lo más importante es que vigiles al cachorro y, por supuesto, encerrarlo en su cajón o restringirlo a un lugar especial mientras no lo puedas vigilar. Otro paso adicional es hacer el cachorro a prueba de casas. Enséñale qué no se debe morder. Lo más efectivo para hacer esto es que tengas siempre a mano una cantidad de artículos masticables (juguetes de plástico, de hule, etc., sólo asegúrate que no sean demasiado pequeños para que no se asfixie con ellos). Cuando el cachorro comienza a masticar algo inaceptable (una silla, alfombra, una mano humana), quita el elemento de la boca del cachorro y con un firme "NO!" reemplázalo con el juguete, y felicita al cachorro por jugar con el juguete. Si eres consistente con esto, el cachorro entenderá la idea que sólo las cosas que tú le das son para masticar. No escatimes en felicitaciones, y mantén el "No!" en un nivel calmo y firme, que sólo dirás una vez - no grites como para espantar al mundo. Hay algunos pruductos que pueden hacer que las cosas sepan mal, y por lo tanto, ayudarte en el entrenamiento. Estos productos dan un sabor amargo a muchas cosas sin mancharlas. No debes depender de estos productos para mantener a tu cachorro a salvo, pero úsalos como una ayuda del entrenamiento. Autor Cindy Tittle Moore This article is Copyright ©1994 by Cindy Tittle Moore. It may be freely distributed in its entirety provided that this copyright notice is not removed. It may not be sold for profit nor incorporated in commercial documents without the author's written permission. This article is provided "as is" without express or implied warranty. Category:Cachorros